A Little Slice of Heaven
by Hray1
Summary: Series of one shots about what happens when B&B bring home their baby. I'm trying to improve my non-case fiction writing skills, so let me know how I can do better!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Slice of Heaven**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox and its affiliates.**

Seeley Booth climbed the stairs leading to his apartment, taking extra care to not jostle the items he was carrying. He easily made it to the landing in front of his door, and turned to watch Temperance Brennan climb those same stairs, her steps much slower and he could tell she was fighting exhaustion and tired muscles. Placing his burdens on the floor beside the door, Booth fished for his keys to open the door. Behind him he heard Brennan speaking.

"You know Booth; I could have carried something for you. I'm not an invalid."

He turned and smiled his most charming smile at her, "You were; now it's my turn."

Her response was to roll her eyes, but a smile still spread across her face. Booth turned back to the door and pushed it in, ushering Brennan in before him. As she passed he couldn't help but admire her derriere and the way she walked made it move, a grin now gracing his face he bent to grab the items he brought up.

Booth followed Brennan over to the couch, where she gingerly lowered herself onto its soft surface, sighing as the plush stuffing enveloped her slightly. Stepping beside her, he dropped the bag on his left shoulder, a high pitched squeak coming from some item within it, and then carefully placed the other item on the coffee table.

Brennan eagerly leaned forward and pulled the soft blanket down to reveal to sleeping face of their son, Daniel Lee Booth. Pride, followed quickly by tears, filled her eyes as she stared at the little creature she and Booth had created together.

"Look what we did. He's beautiful." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. He was a full two days old and she still couldn't believe that he was finally here.

"I did good, didn't I?" Booth asked teasingly.

Brennan barely look up from her son before speaking, "I don't think you can take all the credit. If I recall correctly I was the one doing all the work."

Booth leaned over and kissed her still puffy cheek, "You did good too."

"Thank you."

Both parents watched their sleeping son for a few moments, not that there was much to watch, Daniel was firmly in dreamland and showed little sign of waking soon.

Brennan finally glanced up from Daniel and asked Booth, "What do we do now?"

"We wait for him to need something."

"Just wait?" she asked, clearly not seeing any benefit in that.

"Why don't you lay him in the bassinet and then take a nap yourself?"

"And what will you do while we're napping?"

"I've got some things to do."

Brennan sat for a moment, silently willing her aching muscles to move. From his seat beside her Booth asked, "Do you want me to get Daniel?"

She scooted to the edge of the couch cushion and slowly rose to her feet, "No Booth, I want to do it."

"Ok sweetheart."

It was easy enough to get Daniel unhooked from the carrier and safely wrapped in his mother's arms. Brennan placed his small body against her chest and walked them both to the bed room.

Before the big day, Booth and Brennan had ensured that all of the things to meet the baby's needs would be ready. She placed Daniel in the bassinet and picked up the small teddy bear Angela had given to them at the baby shower and placed it next to her baby boy. It was almost comical to see how close in size he was to the bear. After ensuring that he was still sleeping Brennan stretched herself out on the bed, to get some much needed rest. She would have never thought having a baby would drain so much energy.

Booth waited for several minutes before going to check on them. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her already sprawled out on the bed and a light snoring noise coming from her. Daniel was still sleeping soundly, only occasionally twitching. Assured that his family was resting well, he went back to the living room to get some things done.

The first order of business was to call all of the family to let them know everyone was home and safe. First on the list was, of course, Angela.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ang. Its Booth."

"Hey, How's Bren?"

"Fine. We came home about thirty minutes ago. She and the baby are sleeping right now."

"You love saying that don't you?"

Booth smiled into the phone, "You know it."

"Good. Let Brennan know that I am planning on stopping by later this evening to start spoiling my godson."

That got a laugh, "I'll do that."

After hanging up with Angela, he continued down his 'call list' and was nearing the end when he heard Brennan calling from the bedroom.

"Booth?"

He immediately got up from the couch and rushed back to see what was wrong. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed with the bassinet pulled close to the side, the baby was still sleeping.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"He's not crying."

Booth stood there a moment and tried to conceive a reason that would be a bad thing, "I know"

"Something must be wrong. Babies are supposed to cry."

"Bones, the baby is fine."

"But what if he can't breathe and that's why he isn't crying?"

"Bones, honey…"

"Remember Andy? He cried far more often than Daniel. What if something is wrong Booth?"

He saw the tears welling in her eyes again and crouched down beside her, "Sweetheart, I promise you the baby is fine…"

"How do you know?"

"Babies are user friendly. They let you know when something is wrong; they'll either cry or change colors…"

Brennan smiled slightly, knowing Booth was trying to cheer her up and was going to reply, but Daniel decided that that would be the moment he made his needs known and began quietly fussing. Brennan's facial expression told of her relief that Daniel was finally awake, and needing her.

"Booth will you grab the diaper bag? I put the feeding log in there."

After Booth left to grab the items she requested she turned to Daniel, who was busy letting her know with his small mewling whines that he was hungry.

"Ok Daniel, let's get you fed. We'll do it just like at the hospital, so there's no need to be nervous. Although I don't really know why you would be nervous, you're the one with all the instincts not me…"

From the doorway she heard a deep chuckle and turned to see Booth filling the doorway.

"Giving him a pep talk are we?"

Brennan blushed as she picked up the baby before responding, "I don't know what that means but babies need verbal and visual stimulation. Several of the infant care books I bought recommend talking to your infant as often as possible."

Booth smiled and walked farther into the room, "Or you can just admit that you like talking to your son."

Brennan strolled over to the padded glider chair they had situated in the corner of the room, patting Daniels back along the way and cooing to him.

When she was settled in the chair Booth could see Daniel was turning an angry red and his crying was growing more insistent. With him cradled against her shoulder Brennan quickly undid the buttons on her shirt and unsnapped the nursing bra, while Booth picked up the 'boppy' pillow and placed it around her waist. Brennan was still somewhat awkward at this feeding thing, so Booth stood nearby to help her out. Once Daniel was situated comfortably on the pillow he quickly latched onto his mother's breast and began feeding.

After some moments Booth watched with pride as Brennan successfully move Daniel from one side to the other without his help and quietly talked to the little boy. She seemed oblivious to his presence now, and so he could watch and enjoy the sight before him. This was a picture he thought he would never see, his wife, his Bones, feeding a child they had made together and looking happy about it. As he thought back to that night over a year and a half ago, when he finally admitted his feelings and she rejected him, and all the events that had taken place since, he couldn't help but feel blessed to be here and to have this moment. His eyes misted over a bit as he silently thanked his maker for giving him this little slice of heaven.

**What did you think? Let me know what you think I can improve on! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones**

**Little Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

Nine months earlier…

Seeley Booth stared in amazed wonder at the empty space on the bed that had just a few seconds ago been occupied by his girlfriend, Temperance Brennan. In the two short months they had been living together Booth had found that Brennan was one of those people who liked lingering in bed in the morning. And since finding out that little tidbit of information he had sought to give her plenty of reason to linger in his bed, which is how this morning had started, with him running his hands invitingly along the long lines of her torso. For a few brief moments she has receptive and even did some playful groping of her own, but soon the tones of her face turned sickly and she made mad dash to the bathroom.

In the six years he had known her she had never suffered more than a head cold, so this development was somewhat worrisome. Following behind her some moments later, he found Brennan seated on the floor, with her forehead resting on the rim of the toilet.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, almost afraid that too much noise would set her off again.

The sound of his voice didn't, but apparently the motion of nodding her head did, and she was once again spilling her dinner last night. Not really knowing how to help Booth reached down and pulled strands of hair out of her face, and gently rubbed between her shoulder blades, waiting for this vomiting to ebb.

Some moments later, Brennan sat back and heaved sighing breaths.

"Can I get you anything?" Booth asked again using the same voice he used whenever Parker wasn't feeling well.

"Water." She replied rather curtly, but Booth wasn't offended, he figured he wouldn't be pleasant either if he had spilled his guts everywhere.

He returned moments later with a small glass of water, "Should I call Cam and tell her you aren't coming in?"

"No, I'm much better now. Besides my remains from Ethiopia are arriving today and I wanted to supervise the unloading."

"Right, because the trained professionals wouldn't know what to do without you." Booth said, a little sarcastically.

Brennan stood up from her crouching position and turned to face Booth, "Of course they know what to do. I wouldn't allow them to work near my remains otherwise. But my presence will ensure they work as close to perfection as possible." After making that statement Brennan cleared the bathroom and went into the closet to dress for the day.

Booth rolled his eyes after she was out of sight, he was definitely going to have to work with her on understanding sarcasm; if he couldn't get her riled up how would they ever get to the make-up sex?

*****

Several hours later Booth strode into the Jeffersonian's forensic lab scanning quickly to find Brennan. Up on the platform was her team busy making measurements and logging data, but nowhere to be seen was Brennan. Walking around the platform he made his way to Angela's office and found the artist sitting at her desk, fiddling with the computer.

"Hey Ang, have you seen Bones this morning?"

Angela looked up, "Yeah Booth, she's in her office."

"Is she ok?" Booth asked, not believing she would really allow the interns to handle her remains so easily.

"I don't know. She tossed her cookies all over the equipment this morning, and she's been locked in that office ever since."

"Ok thanks." Booth said as he walked away.

Brennan's door was shut and her 'do not disturb' sign hung on the door. He knocked on the door lightly. It took a few seconds before there was a reply, and then it was muffled by the solid door.

"Go away."

"Bones, honey, it's me. Can I come it?"

There some shuffling in the room, then he heard the metal clack of the bolt being unlocked.

Cautiously he pushed the door open, not really sure what he was going to see when he got in the room. Poking his head around the door, he saw the Brennan had already sat on the small couch. Stepping all the way into the room, Booth decided to break the silence, "Are you ok Bones?"

She heaved a heavy sigh but didn't turn to look at him, just gestured to the small white item sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

Booth walked over and picked up the item she indicated. He stared at the two stark lines glaring back at him and felt the ground fall out from under him. He dropped down on the couch next to Brennan, still staring at those lines.

"Bones, are you sure?"

Her eyes misting over slightly she indicated the trashcan that held no less than four other pregnancy tests, all with their varying positive signals showing.

Those tests signaled the death tolls to the small hope he was holding on to; hanging his head down to stare at his shoes. Breathing a ragged breath he wondered aloud, "How did this happen?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile at that question, "You were there for the conception; I would have thought you had at least a rudimentary knowledge of the act."

Booth smiled in spite of himself, "I can't believe you choose now to get a sense of humor."

Brennan sobered somewhat and stared down at her hands, noticing for the first time a slight tremor in them.

"How do you feel?" Booth asked, leaning down farther trying to catch her eye.

She leaned back on the couch and laid a hand on her still flat abdomen, "Lots of things, uncertain, nervous" as she spoke she looked over at Booth, "and scared."

Booth reached over and laid his hand on top of hers, "Me too."

Brennan closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her cheek, "This changes everything doesn't it?"

Booth nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him, "Yeah it does."

Those words wrenched Brennan heart and caused more tears to flow, "I'm so sorry Booth."

Booth slide across the space between them, his heart breaking at the tiny squeak of a voice her's had become, "Hey, "he said whispering softly, "don't be sorry. This is going to be a good thing." He patted her belly and reiterated, "This is you and me baby, and that can't be a bad thing."

When she didn't respond he pulled her onto his lap, and leaning down to brush her lips with his he murmured, "Hey, I love you."

"I love you back," she whispered.

Encouraged by her answer he leaned down to her stomach and placed a small kiss on the band of skin above her waist band, "and I love you."

"Booth, the baby can't hear at this point in gestation."

He couldn't help but smile…leave it to his Bones to be logical at a time like this.

**So how was it? Too sappy? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 3**

Brennan pulled the SUV into the driveway of a light green house with a large front porch, and lightly tapped on the car horn. Within seconds Booth's smaller carbon copy, Parker, came bounding down the stairs and sprinted to the car, an overstuffed book bag slung across his shoulder. When he got to the car he noticed that it was Dr. Brennan and not his dad driving, and couldn't contain his curiosity, "Hey Dad, why is Dr. Bones driving?"

'I was experiencing vertigo and nausea triggered by a disruption of inner ear equill…"

"Bones was getting car sick, it isn't as bad when she drives so she gets to drive today," Booth said interrupting Brennan, when it became apparent Parker wasn't getting any of her explanation.

"Oh, are we still going to the fair today?" Parker asked as he climbed into the car and got buckled up.

"You bet Bub. But first Bones has a doctor's appointment we need to go to for a few minutes."

"Is it for the car sickness?"

"No just a check-up this time," Booth said, turning slightly in his seat to look at his son, "did you bring everything with you for the weekend?"

Parker lifted his bag to indicate how full it was, "Yep, I got everything with me."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. To Dr. Lane's office Jeaves." Booth said the last in a silly British accent that drew a giggle from Parker.

Brennan looked at Booth with a puzzled expression, "Who is Jeaves?"

Parker laughed from the backseat, "It's just an expression Dr. Bones."

"Oh"

*****

It was a twenty minute drive to the doctor's office; Brennan was actually scheduled to meet with the midwife who was a partner in the practice, so she had been assured that the visit would be brief today. When they arrived there three other women seated in the waiting room, each at a varying stage of pregnancy. Booth and Parker found a seat while Brennan signed in and was taken back for her exam.

Looking around Parker noticed the other people in the waiting room and leaned over to ask his dad in a whisper that really wasn't, "Dad is this a pregnant people doctor?"

Turning slightly red Booth nodded in response.

Parker thought for a moment and then asked, "Dad did you knock Dr. Bones up?"

The women seated a few seats down was doing her best not to laugh out loud, her muffled laughter was echoed by the other women in the room. Booth's face turned beet red, "Excuse me?" he asked, not really believing his son had really just asked that question.

"Mom told Drew that knowing you, you'd have Dr. Bones knocked up in a month."

At this response the woman just down from them did laugh, which caused the other women in the room to chuckle as well. Booth silently prayed to fall through the floor, but when that didn't happen he turned to Parker,

"We'll talk about that later. Ok? Now read, no more talking for you. When I take you back home on Sunday I'm going to have a chat with your mom."

One by one the other women in the office were called back to meet with their respective providers, and Bones had still not come out; Booth was starting to get worried. After two other women had joined them in the waiting room, the door finally opened and Brennan exited the back office. Her arm was tapped from where the blood had been drawn and in her hand she was carrying the information packet the midwife had provided.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she reached the pair.

"You bet. Did everything go ok?" Booth asked, standing up.

"Well they confirmed it and we have an appointment in two weeks to get an ultrasound."

Hearing this Parker asked, "So, did Daddy knock you up- -" Booth clamped his hand over his son's errant mouth before whisking them out the door, the sound of the two women in the waiting room laughing following behind them.

**Trying my hand at some comedy; what did you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the response to the story thus far, it's been incredible. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and to those who "alerted" this story. I hope my writing continues to live up to your expectations. ~Heather**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 4**

Angela slung her bag over her shoulder as she approached Brennan's office. The door was pulled to, so she couldn't see in the office until she was at the door. When she pushed the door open, she saw that Brennan was resting her head against the desk top and soft even breathing could be heard.

"Bren?" Angela called out gently.

The anthropologist started awake and sat up quickly, wiping the sleep from her face, "Yes?"

Angela stepped farther into the room, "Sleeping on the job? That's not like you miss workaholic."

"When energy supplies are limited the body will often reduce metabolic rates to compensate. A side effect of this change is an increase in fatigue, that's perfectly natural."

"Yeah whatever, so tell me sleeping beauty, are you up for some shopping?"

"Yes, let me just call Booth and I'll meet you at your car," as she spoke she looked around her desk trying to find her cell phone.

"Kay"

Angela walked out of the office and headed out to her car.

Brennan grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Booth letting him know about her plans, 'Going shopping with A. See you at home. B."

Seconds later the phone rang, when she answered it Booth's strong voice filled the phone, "Hey. Are you going to tell her?"

"If it comes up."

"You need to tell her soon."

"I will, I just want it to be the right time before I bring it up."

"Bones, this is good news, any time is the right time."

"Booth, let me do this in my own way ok?"

"Ok. Be careful."

"Ok. Booth I'll see you later."

She hung up without waiting for a reply, grabbed her bag, and made a mad dash for the restroom for what felt like the hundredth time that day. In quick order Brennan made her way out to Angela's car.

When she hopped into the passenger seat Angela asked with a sly smile on her face, "And how is our resident prince charming?"

"I don't know what that is."

Laughing Angela pulled the SUV out of the parking spot and into traffic.

****

After three hours of shopping and dozens of dresses later, both women had a dress for the upcoming fundraiser for the Jeffersonian. Having already grabbed some dinner to go from Wong Foo's they headed across town to Brennan and Booth's apartment. The traffic at this time of day was always horrendous, but today is was a seemingly endless line of cars and lights. When they finally arrive at the apartment, Brennan was ready to scream and gladly jumped out of the car before Angela even had a chance to turn it off. She grabbed her purse and shopping bags and headed up the flight of stairs; with Angela following behind carrying the food.

Angela had been a frequent enough guest at Brennan's apartment (before and after the move in with Booth) that she didn't even need to be told where to place the bags. She headed straight for the kitchen to pull out plates and divide the food. While Angela was doing that, Brennan hung her dress up in the closet and took a bathroom break yet again.

By the time Brennan returned to the kitchen she found Angela staring at a picture taped to the refrigerator. Stepping closer she noticed that it was the ultrasound picture she and Booth had received after their first appointment a few days ago. Not wanting to seem eager about her friend's response, Brennan walked around her and busied herself with getting drinks and silverware out. A few moments later Angela spoke,

"Hey you didn't tell me that Russ and Amy were having a baby."

Brennan was briefly stunned silent by Angela's assumption and so couldn't respond before she continued, "And it's so sweet that they sent you a picture."

Finally Brennan shook off the shock, "Russ and Amy aren't having a baby, that I'm aware of."

That took Angela aback for a moment, "Well then who does this belong to?"

Brennan stood there for a minute, unsure of how to proceed with telling her. But after some moments the look of shock came over her features and she stammered, "You means it's you…and Booth…it's you?"

Her tears mirrored those in Angela's eyes, as she nodded 'yes.'

"But, how?" Angela asked, shock quickly giving way to joy.

Brennan couldn't help but quip back, "That's a concept you should have learn in basic biology." Why was that the universal reaction of everyone who had thus far found out she was pregnant?

Angela rolled her eyes at Brennan's response before replying, "Ha, ha, ha, miss smarty-pants. So how are you feeling?"

"Very tired. But Dr. Lane says that's to be expected; my body is storing energy for the support of the fetus during the pregnancy."

Angela ushered Brennan toward a chair at the table, after hearing that, saying, "Well then let's feed the baby machine."

Brennan chuckled, "You know it's a uterus not a machine, right? Perhaps I need to donate some money to your school system's science program; there are some obvious gaps in education."

Angela shot her a look and said, "Shut up and eat Mama."

After a few moments of silence Angela looked up at Brennan, "Mama sounds good on you, doesn't it?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment before responding, "Yeah it does," with a smile.

**I wasn't really sure where to end this particular scene, but in the end I felt this rounded it out nicely. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 5**

The start of the second trimester brought about many changes in the Brennan/ Booth household, not the least of which was the end of the inaccurately named "morning sickness". Along with a return of her usually hale constitution, Brennan also found that her mood had lightened and she had nearly all her pre-pregnancy energy back. Booth was counting his blessings that her missing libido had returned with gusto, and the fact that she found the need to act on that libido daily didn't hurt either.

With the return of some normalcy in the house, the couple had settled in a routine of sorts, with most nights spent going over cases and watching movies. This night, however, was the annual Federal Law Enforcement Gala and a cause for some excitement. They had not had a real date night since the Jeffersonian function several weeks ago, and so both wanted to make the most out of the night.

Brennan had found a deep rose colored dress that lay in a way that flattered the slight swell of her abdomen with straps and a neckline that accommodated the new larger bra she had recently had to purchase. As Brennan surveyed her appearance in the bathroom mirror, Booth stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

She looked at his reflection in the mirror and admired his physique from under his undershirt before replying, "Do you really think so?"

Squeezing her ribcage somewhat tightly he assured her, "Of course I do."

Brennan turned around in his embrace so she was facing him, "Thank you," and she place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Smiling warmly he murmured, "Your welcome," his eyes smoldering as he gazed down the front of her dress. Brennan could easily enough see where this would be heading if Booth had his way; placing her hand on his chest she told him, "Go finish getting dressed. We don't want to be late."

Growling in mock frustration Book replied, "Fine."

*****

Some forty minutes later the couple was entering the function ready to enjoy their evening. Brennan held onto Booth's arm as they descended the stairs and into the ball room. The room was filled with tables and people milling about, and in the center of the room a large dance floor. The DJ was situated in the back left corner and was playing soft mood music as the guests entered and talked. Booth guided Brennan through the crowd toward some of his buddies from work who were already seated at a table.

As the evening wore on guests were invited to sit and enjoy dinner. Their table was mostly filled with FBI agents from Booth's division, but the seat directly next to Brennan was taken by a young FBI lab tech. And although the man was a little creepy, Brennan was glad to have someone with whom she could converse. Booth tried several times throughout the meal to join in the conversation with her, but was quickly left behind by the science aficionados.

After desert had been cleared, Booth excused himself to grab a drink from the bar.

Once Booth had moved out of hearing distance the young man turned to Brennan, "Are you seriously dating that guy?"

Brennan was confused by the question and why his expression showed his disbelief at the possibility, "Yes, he and I are in a monogamous relationship."

"No I mean, this has to be some kind of fling right?"

"Not at all, I am firmly committed to Booth."

It was the young tech's turn to look confused, "But the guy's a Neanderthal. He couldn't tell a protein from a lipid to save his soul."

Even Brennan could tell that the goal of this young man to was to be insulting to the person she cared for the most in this world, and she found that she was more than a little angry about that.

Standing up, she drew in a deep breath trying to slow her pounding heart, "Excuse me?"

Shaking his head he replied, "You can't possibly be happy dating a person so obviously below you intellectually. I don't understand…"

She couldn't stand to hear another word, so she spoke over him, "What I don't understand is, what makes you think you're qualified to make any analysis of my relationship to Booth. You've known us less than three hours, and in that amount of time you've determined not only my contentment with Booth but also his intelligence level. And on that matter, Booth is perhaps one of the smartest men I've ever known. He can look at a series of evidence that is seemingly unrelated and put it together to solve the case. His understanding of the human experience is something we wouldn't be successful without. And as to the matter of being happy dating him…yes I'm happy dating him, in fact I would be happy to marry him. So you sir, can keep your opinions to yourself and leave me alone!" The last was said at a near shout, and had drawn the attention of all the people at the table, and not a few people from the surrounding tables.

The young interns face turned red with shamefaced chagrin, and feeling pleased with that Brennan turned around to find Booth.

She didn't have to look far, in fact she ran into his stalwart body as she turned to leave. His face was a tense mask that made it obvious that if he hadn't heard the entire tirade, he'd heard enough to make his blood boil.

Not even looking down he said in a quiet intense voice, "Let's go Bones."

"With pleasure."

And without a backward glance the couple exited the room. Booth's silence had Brennan worried, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but from the ticking of his jaw she surmised it wasn't pleasant thoughts.

Their ride home was silent as well, and from the passenger seat, Brennan was beginning to regret her harsh words, thinking Booth must be embarrassed from her outburst.

Once home Booth walked Brennan up the stairs and let her into the apartment. Still without speaking he lead her to the couch and sat with her on it. For some moments Booth sat next to her just breathing and staring at his hands, which were now shaking ever so slightly. The dread was welling up inside Brennan reaching almost an unbearable level when Booth finally looked up, his eyes filled with tears.

"Did you really mean what you said back there Bones?"

She knew instantly what he was talking about, "Every word." The words were thick with the tears now filling her eyes.

Letting out a ragged breath Booth reached into his tuxedo pocket and removed a small velvet box and held it in his hands, turning it slowly.

"I wasn't sure how I was going to ask you this…"

"Booth?"

He lifted his eyes and stared deeply into her's, "I've loved you from almost the first moment I saw you."

Brennan didn't know what to say, so she stayed silent.

"And each day from that moment I've pined for you, ached to have you in my arms. And now that I have that, it isn't enough. I've got to have all of you. "

Booth looked down and opened the small box, revealing a modest diamond ring nestled between satin pads, "Temperance Brennan, will you be my everything? Will you be my wife?"

Tears streaming down her face, she launched herself across the couch and unto Booth's lap, laughing and kissing him all over his face, "Yes, Seeley Booth, Yes, I'll be your wife."

Booth heard this and his heart soared, setting her back from him for just a moment he confirmed, "yeah?" tears streaming down his face too.

"Yeah"

He plucked the ring out of the box and slide it over her small finger, then sealed the promise with a hot kiss, that promised more to come later.

Brennan nestled her head in the crook of his should, still sitting on his lap, "I love you," she whispered.

Booth smiled, feeling happier than he had in a long while, "I love you more."

**I was trying to capture a really sweet moment; I hope I did it some justice. Let me know what you think and what I can improve on! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Fear not my gentle readers I have returned! I apologize for my absence, but a slight health scare had me sidelined for a brief time. Being on the mend, I plan to finish this story without much more delay, and hope this installment will make up for my tardiness!**

Their wedding day had finally arrived.

Brennan was standing just inside the double doors leading into the Jeffersonian's gardens trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart. In the two weeks she and Booth had been planning this day, it hadn't seemed real, but now that she was standing waiting for the music to begin she was overwhelmed with what she was about to do and how much her life had changed in recent months.

From her vantage point she watched as Booth, Parker and Booth's grandfather, Hank, came into the garden. She hadn't seen Booth since the night before when they kissed goodnight outside the rehearsal dinner and her breath caught at the sight of him, dressed in his pressed black tux. The trio parted ways about halfway across the atrium, Booth striding up to join the minister, and Hank and Parker following the path toward the double doors she was standing at. Still watching Booth, she studied his face, a mask of excitement and nervousness covering his usually jovial eyes.

From behind her Angela spoke, breaking her from her revere, "Sweetie, you're going to have to move, if you want Parker in here with you," amusement giving her voice a slight chuckle.

Looking down she was that Parker had his face pressed against the window pane within the door, and Hank was standing behind him trying to stifle his laughter.

Stepping back from the door, she pulled it open to let Parker come into the hallway. Hank stepped partially in, leaning around the door to ask Brennan, "You ok?"

Brennan blushed with some chagrin, "Yes, just a bit nervous I guess. This isn't something I thought I would ever do."

Hank reached out and grabbed her hand, "Honey, _you_ don't have a thing to be worried about. Now Seeley on the other hand…"

Brennan's chagrin was quickly replaced with worry, "What does Booth have to be worried about?"

"That looking as pretty as you look today, I might just run off with you before he can get the vows said."

Brennan laughed, "Hank you're terrible."

"You're right. We can't break the kid's heart like that. You're just going to have to live with him."

She smiled, "I think I can manage that."

"If anyone can it's you," Hank replied before turning to Parker, "Ok Shrimp, remember after you do your part, you come sit with your old pop. Ok?"

Parker was tugging on the starched collar of his shirt when he nodded his ascension to Hank's statement.

With that Hank left them to find his seat in the small group invited to the wedding. Booth and Brennan had agreed that a small wedding would be best, so the guest list was short, only close friends and family, with Angela and Parker in the wedding party.

Brennan felt a short tug on her dress, drawing her attention to Parker, "Yes?"

"Dr. Bones, why do I have to wear this thing?" he asked, again tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Well, anthropologically speaking, weddings hold cultural significance and participants in culturally significant events usually…"

Angela interrupted, trying to prevent as much confusion for Parker as possible, "Parker, at special events we get dressed up. And Brennan and your Dad getting married is a very special event."

"But I look like a penguin," Parker groused, and then mimed a penguin's gait, demonstrating his claim.

Angela stepped back and looked like she was assessing his assertion before proclaiming, "Well you have got to be the cutest penguin I've ever seen."

Before Parker could reply, light music started playing from the garden, indicating that the ceremony was starting and that it was time for Angela and Parker to enter.

Angela stuck out her elbow for Parker to hold onto, "That's our cue penguin boy."

The wedding ceremony itself passed in a blur, each person completing their part efficiently and without mishap. After the rings were blessed Parker took his seat with Pop and watched from the audience as his Dad and Bones were joined as man and wife. This was the first wedding he had ever been allowed to attend, and so was eager to see what all the fuss was about; but to his disappointment, all a wedding was, was the minister saying a line then the bride and groom repeating it; rather dull indeed, and something he was now secretly glad he hadn't been allowed to attend before. His distaste for weddings was further sealed when the minister asked his dad to kiss Dr. Bones. It was bad enough that they did that at home, but to do it in public was beyond humiliating, and much to his surprise and disgust, people were taking pictures of them kissing; grown-ups, he decided, really needed to get their priorities in order.

After the ceremony was over and all the pictures had been taken, the couple and wedding party rode in a limo to the reception site at Angela and Hodgin's house. It was the one redeeming part of the day, Parker concluded as he was allowed to stretch out on one of the bench seats to ride the short distance.

Angela had gone all out with the reception, planning a catered luncheon for the entire group in the backyard of Hodgin's estate. Tables were situated all along the yard, creating a nice relaxed atmosphere. Once at the estate, Parker was allowed to change into more comfortable clothing and given a kid friendly meal, while the adults partook of grilled beef and vegetables.

As the evening wore on Booth noticed the dark circles forming under Brennan's eyes and the droopy way she was moving about. Deciding that it was past time they made their exit, he excused them from their host and the couple left under a hailstorm of rice and well wishes. After safely maneuvering his SUV through the parked cars and pulling onto the road way, he turned to his bride and couldn't help but smile.

Brennan's face was glowing, partially from the pregnancy and the other from the bliss of the day. He couldn't help but ask, 'Are you happy?"

She made a pleasant humming noise before nodding yes and saying, "Definitely."

Because he wasn't watching the road as he should have, he ran over a speed bump rather quickly, jarring both he and Brennan.

Her face contorted in a grimace and she blew out a puff of air before opening her eyes again. From his seat next to her he asked with no small amount of concern, "Hey Bones, are you ok?"

She nodded quickly, sensing his disquiet, "Yes, Im fine. Just a little sore from all the activity." As she spoke she absently rubbed her belly, where their growing child was turning summersaults within her.

Booth turned back to the road, and concentrated on getting her back to their apartment. Even as he watched the road, he spied on her from the corner of his eyes, ever aware of each little twinge and grimace that crossed her face. A small tendril of dread spread through him, but his pushed it aside, trusting Brennan to tell him if something were seriously wrong.

During the thirty minute drive back to their apartment Brennan napped, or at least tried to. She was feeling tiny contractions spreading across her abdomen which made deep sleep impossible. They weren't terrible, and the midwife and told her she might feel the start of Braxton-Hicks contractions, so she was chalking this up to a practice session in breathing techniques.

When Booth pulled the car into an available parking space, he leaned over and brushed a lock of hair from his new wife's face. A smile spread across his face as he thought about the reality of the fact, that she was now his wife, honestly and truly. Leaning across the car, he whispered softly in her ear, "Wake up sleepy Bones, we're home."

Brennan stirred from her quiet rest, stretching as far at the seat would allow, "Already?"

"Do you need me to carry you?"

She shook her head, feeling more awake now, "Booth, I'm not an invalid."

Sighing he replied, "I know." With that Booth left the car and rounded it to open her car door for her.

"This is really unnecessary," Brennan protested as Booth pulled her gently from her seat and onto the pavement.

Booth pulled closer to her, so that his flat toned abdomen was brushing against her swollen one, he was rewarded for the contact with a soft kick from the baby, "Bones. You're carrying my baby. I want to take care of you; can you just let me for this one night, please?" he asked, turning on his most charming 'charm smile."

Brennan grinned back, "Just this one night. But only because it's our wedding night and I'm feeling uncharacteristically sentimental."

Grinning like a fool, Booth leaned down, scooped Brennan up in his strong embrace and carried her swiftly up the stairs. After setting her down on the platform outside their apartment door, he asked, "Now it wasn't that bad was it?"

She shook her head, "It was actually rather pleasant, but remember that you begged to do that when you go complain about a hurt back tomorrow."

"Pf, you think your puny little self could hurt moi?" he asked as he unlocked the door and ushered her inside the apartment.

"Hmm" was all Brennan said in response, being in her own home reminded her of how tired she really was and now all that was on her mind was sleep.

Booth walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her middle, all kidding aside he suggested, "Why don't you go take a long relaxing bath before coming to bed?"

Wordlessly she nodded and padded into their bedroom and the master bath.

Booth followed suite and started pulling off his tuxedo. As he put the jacket on a hanger his cell phone beeped, looking down he read the text message that had popped up, "Just dropped Parker off with his mom. Ang."

"Thanks Ang." He really was grateful that Angela had volunteered for that, he was glad to have some alone time with Brennan.

He was pulling off his boxer and getting pulling down the bedcovers with a soft cry from the bathroom drew his attention. Quickly striding across the room he knocked on the door, "Bones, are you alright?"

Inside the bathroom Brennan was crouched beside the bathtub, staring at the small spots of blood that were collecting on the tile floor underneath her. She had been enjoying her soak in the tub, when the light contractions had started again, but this time they were a bit more consistent; remembering what the midwife had told her, she got out of the tub, to try changing positions. As she stepped out of the warm water, a strong sharp contraction squeezed across her belly and drew the breath from her body. Seeking to ease the pressure within her, Brennan gripped the tub's edge and crouched beside it, as the contraction eased up she opened her eyes and saw the bright red droplets collecting on the floor, a strangled gasp escaped her. It must have been louder than she thought, because now Booth was pounding on the door, asking if she was alright.

Brennan drew in a breath to reply, but another contraction curled up her insides and a sharp cry was all she could manage. Booth was in the room in an instant, his normally swarthy face, a pale visage.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sliding down beside where she was.

That's when he noticed the blood, and his already pale face took on a ghostly appearance as fear gripped him from head to toe, "Bones?" he asked, needing to hear her voice.

Coming out of the contraction Brennan spoke, "Call Dr. Lane."

Booth was out of the room in a flash, grabbing his cell phone and dialing the midwife's number. She instructed him to remain calm and move her to the hospital, and she would meet them there.

When Booth reentered the bathroom Brennan was standing and making her way slowly to the door, "OK sweetheart, we've got to remain calm and get to the hospital ok? I'm going to go pull the car up to the stairwell."

Before he could get fully out of the room Brennan called out, "Booth you have to put some clothes on first!"

Muttering to himself, he stormed across the room and threw on the nearest pair of jeans and shirt he had lying around.

After Brennan dressed herself, with considerable more dignity than Booth, they made their way down the stairs and to the hospital.

Dr. Lane had already called ahead to the emergency room, and so Brennan was ushered to the back almost immediately, leaving Booth to fill out the necessary paperwork and to call all the relatives.

For the past two weeks he had dreamed about this night, and all of the things they would be doing their first night as a married couple; this had definitely not made the list.

**So how did I do? Am I still getting the characters right? And is the plot moving along well? Let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, didn't know if you realized this or not...but I don't own Bones.**

Brennan stared at the ceiling and tried to think of anything but all of the horrible possibilities that could have lead to her being in this room on her wedding night. Of all the things she had dreamed of doing this night, coming here to save her baby had never crossed her mind. Drawing in a deep breath she counted to ten as the doctor poked and prodded her body from behind the drape, determining what was going on. Mercifully the prodding was short lived and the doctor stood up from her exam stool.

Smiling, the doctor came up to stand near Brennan's head before saying, "Well its good news Dr. Brennan. I don't see any effacement or dilation, so I'm going to give you the all clear."

The dread that had been weighing down on Brennan's chest drained off with a heady relief that brought tears to Brennan's eyes, "The baby's ok?"

"We're going to keep the monitors on for the rest of the night to make sure, but it appears that way. "

A giddy smile spread across Brennan's face and feeling too emotional to speak she just nodded.

"I'm going to call Seeley back, bring you one more dose of the nifedipine, and then we will discuss how to proceed from there."

"Ok" Brennan's voice a small croak.

After Dr. Lane left her small cubicle Brennan turned to watch the small fetal monitor situated next to the bed, savoring the sound of her baby's heart beat and rejoicing that all would be alright. A few short moments later, she could hear Booth's booming voice echo down the hall way, "Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"Third room down," an unknown nurse replied.

Seconds later, Booth burst into the room, his face a mask of concern, "Bones?"

Brennan looked up from the monitor to smile at Booth, "Hey Booth."

Booth covered the distance between the door and her bedside in two long steps, "Is everything ok?"

"It appears that way," she said, echoing the words that Dr. Lane had used.

The tension that had been drawn clearly on Booth's face began to fade, replaced quickly with relief. Booth perched on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Brennan's mussed hair, "Did she tell you what happened?"

Heaving a deep sigh Brennan explained, "It was probably a combination of things. There's a strong correlation between physically strenuous jobs and pre-term labor. There is also clinical evidence that suggests that dehydration could play a part."

"Exactly right," Dr. Lane said from her place in the doorway; having arrived several seconds before, but unwilling to interrupt the couple, "We believe that in Dr. Brennan's case dehydration in combination with her job created the pre-term labor. We've given her one dose of nifedipine to stop the contractions, and thus far it's working. She's going to take one more dose, and finish out the night here on our monitors. Assuming that there are no more contractions and no signs of fetal distress, Dr. Brennan can go home tomorrow afternoon; and spend the next week on total bed rest, " the last said with a censuring tone and glance at Brennan, "After the week, we'll re-evaluate her activity level."

After receiving nods from both members of the couple Dr. Lane continued, "I think we can safely assume that Dr. Brennan will not be returning to her former work load until well after the baby is born."

Booth's response was immediate, "I will personally guarantee she won't do more than lift a finger until after the baby is born."

Dr. Lane smiled in a motherly way, turning to Brennan, "Well Temperance, I'm going to leave you in capable hands. Give the nurse a few minutes and she'll get you moved upstairs. I'll be by to check in, in the morning. Until then, get plenty of rest."

"Will do, "was Booth's reply.

"See you in the morning Dr. Lane." Brennan said beside him, her voice laced with sleep.

Some thirty minutes later, Brennan was settled into her room, on the third floor of the hospital, all of the accessory equipment along with her. The room was quiet save for the steady beeping of her IV drip and the fetal monitor, keeping track of the baby's health. Brennan was stretched out on the bed, lightly dosing; and across the room from her Booth was busy trying to wedge himself in the small chair that served as the "guest bed" in the room.

"You'd be more comfortable if you'd lay with me up here," Brennan mumbled drowsily from her spot on the bed, patting the space next to her; and then cracking one eye open to see him and smiling, "and maybe I could get some sleep."

"Why Mrs. Booth, "he quipped from his spot, some of his good humor having returned, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

A soft chuckle, "Was I that transparent?"

"Hmmm," was his reply to that before standing and closing the space between them, "It's awfully tempting."

Rolling her eyes, "I'm sure."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he clasped her hand, "Hey Bones, you ok?"

"Yeah, just very tired. This isn't the way I thought we'd be spending our wedding night."

Sighing he replied, "Yeah, I had something definitely more risqué than this planned."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night." Her voice small and unsure again, pulling on his heart strings.

Running his hand through her hair again he crooned softly, "Hey, it's not like that. I'm just glad you're both ok."

She smiled and pulled his hand from her hair and placed it on her swelling stomach, "I'm glad too."

Kicking off his shoes he stretched out next to Brennan, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach.

As they lay together a small smile spread across Brennan's face, causing Booth to question, "What's going through your mind?"

"I was just thinking that tonight wasn't a total waste…" the last was said with a slight chuckle.

Chuckling himself, "how so?"

"Well at least we get to share the same bed."  
"True," he said, "but you know, next time you don't want to have sex, you don't have to go into pre-term labor. Just say something and I can deal..."

With a contented sigh she replied, "I think I can manage that…"

And that was how they spent the remainder of their wedding night, snuggled together on the small hospital bed, listening to the sound of their baby's heart beat and dozing.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I was trying to mix some levity into a harsh situation, and keep the chapter from being too emotional; how did I do?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: News flash: I don't own Bones. Details at Eleven…**

Robert Crestner entered his living room to find his wife of sixty years, Abigail sitting in her chair peering out the blinds of the window.

"Abby, quit spyin' on the neighbors," Robert mock groused as he lowered himself into the recliner next to her.

Abigail turned and sniffed in disdain, "I ain't spyin'. As president of the resident's crime watch group, it's my job to be on the lookout for strange lookin' people around."

Robert chuckled, "Whatever you say my pet."

Abby was known in the complex as the resident busybody, although no one seemed to harbor any ill will toward the eighty year old. Her habit for noting the comings and goings in the area made her a prime candidate for president of the watcher's group; a position she readily accepted. Abby and her husband had lived in the same apartment for the past ten years, and had come to know their neighbors very well and so took the task of keeping them safe very seriously.

She watched as a blue SUV pulled into one of the available parking spaces, and tall slender woman emerged.

Abby turned slightly saying to Robert, "I think that Angela lady is back to visit Temperance."

After Abby found out about Brennan's pregnancy and more recent complications, she made it a habit of keeping close tabs on her.

Angela slung her purse over her shoulder and strode up the flight of stairs to Brennan and Booth's apartment door. When she was about halfway up the stairs the door opened and Booth came out, "Hey Ang! Thanks for getting here early. This is going to be amazing!"

When Angela gained the platform outside the door, she wrapped him in a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Anything for my best friend."

From her vantage point Abby watched the pair, finding their display of affect odd.

At that point Robert looked up from his paper, as if finally remembering something, "Didn't you say that Temperance going in to work today, since the doc had said she could?"

Abby sat up a little straighter, "Why yes she did," then turning back to the window, bristling with indignation, "why that hussy!"

"Who's a hussy dear?"

"That Angela creature; coming over and smooching on Seeley when Temperance isn't at home. Of all the nerve!"

As she fussed and fumed, she marched across the living room to the phone.

Robert looked up from his paper again, to see where she was going, "Abby who are you calling?"

Abby turned and gave him a look that clearly stated how ignorant she found that question, "Why Temperance of course."

"Don't go stirring up trouble Abby."

"I'm not stirring anything, but I feel like it's our duty to keep the neighbors apprised of activity near their homes," the last was said in as official a tone as she could muster.

Pulling out her rolodex she quickly flipped to Temperance's card, and dialed the cell number listed there.

After two rings, the authoritative voice of Brennan filled the phone, "Brennan."

"Temperance? This is Mrs. Crestner."

"Mrs. Crestner, is everything ok?" a worried tone lacing the voice now.

"Oh yes. I just wanted you to know that Angela stopped by the apartment."

There was a brief moment of silence, "Oh, well, Booth is there and he can let her know where I am."

"Speaking of Seeley, I didn't know that he was such good friends with Angela."

"They are."

"Apparently so. They gave each other a kiss when she got to the door."

Another brief pause followed by an , "Excuse me?"

Shaking her head, Abby gushed, "Just never you mind Deary. I'm sure it was nothing. Listen, enjoy having your day out and don't work too hard."

"Ok" Then the phone line clicked off.

Robert just shook his head, "Stirrin' the pudding Abby, stirrin the pudding."

Across the parking lot, Booth and Angela were both busy completing one of the many tasks left to do that day. Angela was standing on the dining room table, taping several strands of crepe paper to the light fixture; and Booth was taping similar paper to the book shelf. In his pocket his cell phone rang, pulling it out he was Brennan's familiar name and quickly answered.

"Hey Bones, what's up?"

There was a slight pause before she answered, "Nothing, I was just thinking of coming home a bit early, maybe take you out to eat?"

A slight bit of panic welled up within him, "No that's ok Bones. I know how much you were looking forward to today. You enjoy yourself. I'm just going to sit here and vegg on the couch."

There was another pause, "I know this might sound strange, but is Angela there?"

"Angela? She stopped by earlier to see if you wanted to go shopping. But I reminded her about your day in the lab, so she went back home."

Hearing her name in the conversation, Angela walked over to stand near Booth and overhear the conversation. Brennnan's voice sounded small and slightly mechanical through the speakers, "Oh, I thought. You know what never mind….I'll see you later Booth."

"Ok Don't work too hard Bones. I love you."

"I love you too." She responded and then hung up.

Brennan stared down at her phone with a frown on her face; it was definitely not like Booth to encourage her to continue working. Sighing she turned back to the large stack of files that needed review and signatures. She decided that she would put off worrying about Booth for later; right now she had work to do.

Booth and Angela heaved a sigh of relief, "That was a close one," Booth announced as he turned back to his decorating.

"You aint kidding," Angela joked as she returned to her perch on top of the table.

Brennan lasted all of one hour, before the need to call Angela overcame her. Hitting the number two speed dial and placed the phone of speaker.

"Hey Sweetie" Angela greeted when she answered the ring.

"Hey Ang. I was just wondering what you were doing today."

"Not much, just walking around the mall here, spending all of Hodgin's money." Angela replied.

The breathy tones, that Brennan was hearing made it sound like Angela was out of breath, "Angela are you out of breath?" Tendrils of dread were beginning to spread in Brennan's gut.

"Yeah, from lugging all those shopping bags up the stairs here at the mall," when she said this Angela smiled across the room at Booth, who was also out of breath, from hauling several boxes of decorations and gifts up the stairs from the car.

"Oh. Well ok. I guess I'll let you get back to shopping."

"Ok sweetie. Don't work too hard!" and with that Angela clicked her phone off.

Brennan stared at the phone in disbelief and felt tears welling up in her eyes, she didn't believe for one second that Angela was really out shopping. Placing her head in her hands and leaning against the desk, Brennan pondered what to do next. She sat there for nearly two hours, and if she was completely honest, she might admit that for some of the time she was dozing. Sitting up with a start, Brennan remembered that the Jeffersonian had placed GPS tracking chips in each of the phones, in case they were stolen. Surely that could be used to track where Angela really was.

Getting up with as much speed as her body would allow, she rushed from her office and down the short corridor to the security office. There was a young man situated behind the desk, and was clicking away at the computer.

Looking up he greeted Brennan, "Hi there Dr. Brennan. Do you need help walking out to your car?" As he asked that question he rose from his seat.

"If I can walk down the hallway to your office, I think I could manage the car. No, I need you to track a phone for me please."

Sitting back down the officer replied, "Sure thing, which phone is it?"

Brennan rounded the desk so she could see the computer screen, "I want to see Angela Montenegro's phone."

The boy clicked a few buttons and eventually the computer screen filled with a map and a blinking dot. The dot was the location of Angela's phone, and as Brennan scanned the screen she saw the large park where she and Booth take Parker to play. The pit of her stomach twisted as she saw that the dot was situated in the middle of the apartment complex she was sharing with Booth.

Apparently her surprise showed on her face, because the young guard asked suddenly, "Dr. Brennan are you ok?"

Feeling strangely detached she replied, "I'm fine."

Still floating in a fog she rounded the desk and walked back into the forensics lab. Brennan would have never guessed Booth would be a cheater, hadn't he told her time and again that he had never cheated? Replacing the fog was a righteous anger, and in that anger she grabbed her phone and hit the number one speed dial.

"Hey Bones." Booth answered.

"I'm on my way home. So whatever you've got going on over there, you have twenty minutes to clear it out!" and with that shout she hung up and stormed out of the office.

Booth stared at the phone in amazement, before turning to Angela, "I think she knows."

Glancing around the room at all of the decorations, and people who filled the room to celebrate her child Angela replied, "I think she'll be surprised anyway."

The twenty minute car ride did little to ease Brennan's trepidation about what might be happening at her home. As she made each turn with her car, her mind tumbled trying to find evidence of this affair, or reasons for it. She would admit, that she wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and that in light of their baby scare, their sex life had taken a back seat, but she didn't really think Booth was so shallow that he would turn to her best friend for comfort. And Angela, who had practically forced the relationship between her and Booth, would certainly not do anything to jeopardize that relationship…would she?

The questions continued tumbling about in her brain until she pulled her car into an available spot. Angela's sporty little SUV was standing out like a sore thumb, and seemed to be haunting Brennan as she made her way up the flight of stairs. If she hadn't been so focused on that vehicle, she would have noticed Cam's small sports car, Sweet's Honda, or any of the other cars that she passed daily on her way from the Jeffersonian parking garage to the lab. As it was though, she did miss seeing those cars and so when she opened the front door the scene within took her by complete surprise.

"SURPRISE!"

Brennan had anticipated finding the apartment messy, perhaps from an afternoon of rowdy sex between lovers; but instead she found her apartment strewn with streamers and balloons saying 'it's a boy!" all around. Filling with space were all of her co-workers from the Jeffersonian, each clapping and smiling with the joy of the occasion. Still standing in stunned disbelief her bag dropped from her hand, and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

"What on earth is this?"

Booth, emerged from the small crowd to give her a small hug, "It's a baby shower, Bones, for you."

"But I thought…"

Smiling, Booth interrupted her, "We know what you thought. Mrs. Crestner came over to give us a piece of her mind…and we set her straight…"

"So you weren't?"

Shaking his head, he stressed, "No."

Angela joked from her spot near the kitchen, "Not that I haven't considered it."

Feeling levity for the first time in several hours, Brennan rolled her eyes and quipped, "Well good, because I wasn't looking forward to kicking your ass."

There was laughter, and the tension that had been in the room, evaporated. Giving Brennan a quick peck on the lips Booth, proclaimed, "Let's get this shower started."

Brennan pulled away slightly from Booth side before protesting, "Booth, all of these people are not fitting in our shower…"

**Are you still enjoying the story line? Let me know what you think I can improve on :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...if I did, we'd shorten the summer hiatus!**

**AN: I'm sorry I took so long to update. My only explanation is that I've rewritten this chapter (and the next) an ungodly number of times, trying to get it just right. I hope I succeeded!**

"Maybe we should just have sex…"

Brennan made this suggestion, only partially in jest, as she and Booth drove home from their second false labor scare. Being ten days past her 'due date', she had tried several popular methods to induce labor, and was now feeling a hint of desperation. On her due date Booth had taken her to a small Italian restaurant just around the corner from their apartment to enjoy some eggplant parmesan, and had only gained indigestion for the trouble. There after Brennan insisted taking a walk each afternoon around the park hoping the exercise would convince the baby it was time to make his appearance and it seemed to have worked about noon on day six of the post-due date wait. Unfortunately, much like tonight, upon reaching the maternity wing of the hospital all signs of labor vanished with the baby still firmly in residence in her womb.

Booth cast a quick glance at Brennan, "Excuse me?"

Brennan twisted as far in her seat as her encumbered body would allow, "I'm not asking for anything overly romantic, just something quick that might get the contractions started."

"Wow Bones, way to make a guy feel special…"

"I wouldn't even ask you if I thought I could get it done by myself…"

"Bones… how can you…," Booth sputtered, unable to comprehend her bizarre reasoning, "I'm not going to have sex with you just to…"

Brennan interrupted, intense frustration welling up inside her, "Why not?"

Booth paused, searching for the words to express what he was feeling, "It's just not…"

Brennan was quickly coming to the conclusion that Booth didn't have a reason for his unreasonable resistance to what could be the perfect solution to their problem, in a huff she wedged her body around to face the passenger's window.

After a moment's silence she muttered more to herself than him, "I can't believe you're being so incredibly selfish."

That got Booth's attention, and not a small amount of his ire, "Me?"

"Yes, you, "she shouted back, not bothering to face him, "I'm exhausted and sore all the time and apparently that doesn't warrant ten minutes of your time…" Brennan knew she was being unreasonable, but for the life of her she couldn't stop the words or the tears from streaming from her.

Banging his hand on the steering wheel Booth shouted right back, his frustration coming to the forefront as well, "Yes I know that damn it! But you don't get to just snap your fingers and I do your bidding like some lap dog…Don't you think I'm frustrated too?"

Brennan didn't respond, just continued staring out the window, feeling isolated and alone for the first time in her pregnancy. Why couldn't he understand her need to have this over with?

When they arrive at the apartment, Brennan strode silently through the rooms to the bathroom and turned the shower on, intending on washing her hair before going to bed again. The wall clock in the bathroom showed that it was two in the morning, and suddenly Brennan felt very weary.

As she undressed Booth came to stand in the doorway, but for the first time in many months, his mouth didn't spread into a sly smile nor did he make some sexual explicit comment.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked, his tone polite but not warm.

"Yes, I'm fine."

As Booth was turning to leave her in privacy she spoke again, "I think I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to sleep late tomorrow, and this way you won't have to turn the alarm down."

He nodded, then, still standing just outside the room, asked, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing definite, probably lunch with Angela."

"Will you call if you decide to go somewhere," Booth asked, shifting back and forth on his feet. She thought he looked so miserable being angry with her and her emotions mixed between sympathy and irritation; didn't he know that he could have prevented this argument?

"Yeah," as Brennan gave that monosyllabic reply she stepped into the warm shower, from within the roar of the running water she heard Booth pull the door shut.

Brennan allowed the water the wash away the tension and frustration of the day and relax her tired muscles. Enjoying the warmth of the water, she sank onto the bench seat and allowed the water to run down the front of her body. Within her swollen abdomen she felt the baby squirming, the space in her womb having grown crowded despite his still small size. Running her hands soothingly along the sides of her belly she spoke softly to the baby,

"What are we going to do with him?" Brennan asked referring to Booth.

Of course there was no answer, just some more wiggling about from within.

"He just doesn't understand what it's like to share a body with someone."

He didn't understand, couldn't really, but as she sat there and pondered, her mind drifted back to all the times he had sat with her during the early morning sickness, or when he had driven out at ungodly hours to get her something she was craving. He might not understand what it was like, but for nine months he had been doing his damndest to make her feel better; and often never got the credit or thanks he deserved.

After some moments of resting her back against the cool tiles of the shower stall and thinking, she said sleepily to the still active baby, "We'll apologize in the morning…"

Brennan had intended to rest there just a moment longer before getting out and heading to bed, but as it happened she was jerked awake by the sudden loss of water, as Booth turned the shower off. His hair was mussed from sleep and his eyes bore the bleary expression indicating that his sleep had been interrupted.

"Are you ok?" Booth asked, his voice laced with sleep.

Brennan sat up on the bench and glanced at the clock on the wall, which now read a quarter to four in the morning, "Yeah, I must have dozed off."

As she became more fully aware, she became cognizant of how chilled she'd become from the tepid water.

"Do you need help getting up?" Booth asked, trying to urge some action from her, so that he could get her in bed and himself back to sleep.

"No, I think I'm alright. You go back to bed, I'll be fine."

Booth eyed her skeptically before, brushing aside her efforts to dry herself off, "Here let me do it."

And Brennan, not wanting to start another argument, relented and in short order she found herself dried, dressed, and in bed, sleep was not far behind.

Brennan woke the next morning in high spirits, and found that her energy level was higher than it had been in a few weeks. After getting out of bed and having her customary breakfast of fruit and toast, she decided to clean the apartment, to make sure that everything was ready for the upcoming arrival of their child. Working from the bedroom forward she dusted and mopped every available surface. In some irrational part of her mind that Brennan would never admit existed, she thought that if the house were clean enough the baby would come. Shortly before lunch time Brennan gazed around the house and determined that it was as clean as she could get it without the help of some serious chemicals. Pleased with her efforts she strode into the now immaculate kitchen to grab a glass of water. As she moved the dull ache that had settled across the small of her back came to the forefront of her attention. After downing a full glass of water, Brennan reached for the children's Tylenol to gain relief from the throbbing.

At twelve thirty Angela called and asked what Brennan wanted from the Chinese restaurant. Brennan briefly considered an order, but the incessant aching in her back had robbed her of an appetite and so she declined, telling Angela that she was just going to have some toast and take a nap.

"Are you sure sweetie? That doesn't sound like enough to keep a bird…"

"Angela…have you seen my body lately? I am far from starving."

Brennan could virtually hear the smile in Angela's voice when she applied, "You've got my godson in there, so I'm allowed to fuss and worried."

Yawning, and stretching to ease the pressure building in her back Brennan assured her, "Angela, I'm fine…we're fine," she stressed.

Over the phone Brennan could hear some back ground noise and could tell that Angela had arrived at Wong Foo's.

"Ok Angela, go eat your lunch. I'll talk to you later."

Angela was speaking to someone in the restaurant then said absently into the phone, "Ok sweetie, call if you need anything."

With that they hung up, and Brennan padded her way into the kitchen to make that toast she had mentioned.

After Brennan had finished preparing her plate, it held not only toast, but also a bowl of salad and a tall glass of sweet tea (something she had begun craving at eight months). About halfway across the kitchen, a sharp squeezing sensation forced the breath right out of her chest in a strangled gasp. She reached out and placed the plate on the kitchen counter with a resounding thump. It was a contraction, similar to one of the many she had felt in recent days and weeks; this one, however, was far more intense than the previous ones. Her first instinct was to call Booth to come home, but then she remembered the two previous times, she had thought labor had begun, only to be disappointed. Taking deep cleansing breaths she decided to wait a while to see if this was the 'real thing.'

Brennan picked her plate back up and made her slow way out to the couch. Getting herself settled comfortably, she turned the TV on, switched on the discovery channel, and began munching on her salad. As the various programs played across the screen, Brennan's abdomen began contracting at more regular intervals and with steady intensity. As the squeezing continued Brennan began counting the length of the contractions, still not sure that this was 'real labor' but wanting to be prepared just in case.

As the afternoon passed slowly by, Brennan tried walking through the apartment, sitting, lying, or leaning in various positions, anything to ease some of the pressure that was building along the pelvic floor of her abdomen. At around three thirty an urgent need to relieve herself overcame Brennan, and she made her way as quickly as she could down the hallway. From within her abdomen she felt what could only be described as a hiccup and then to her great shock a quick gush of fluids spilled onto her freshly mopped floor.

After the fluid had seemingly all spilled, Brennan noticed that the pressure was relieved. No longer feeling the need to relieve herself, Brennan stepped over the fluids, intent on heading to the linen closet for towels. As she neared the closet door, a vastly more intense contraction began spreading across her abdomen, searing the muscles as it went and stealing the breath from Brennan again.

The force of the contraction nearly brought Brennan to her knees. Gripping onto the door handle, she panted waiting for the contraction to end, so she could grab her phone. Once the compression had ended, Brennan made her way back into the living room, taking care not to slip in the mess she had made.

She was thankful that the phone was on the end of the couch nearest the hall, because as she reached it another contraction grabbed her in a vice like grip. Brennan crouched down on her knees beside the sofa, rocking back and forth trying to ease the pain in her muscles. Once that one had passed Brennan quickly pressed her speed dial.

"Booth,"

"Hey Booth it's me. I need you to come home."

She could hear the concern in his voice "Is everything ok?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes, as the reality of the situation started to crystallize in her mind, "It's time Booth…"

"Time," Booth asked, his mind going temporarily blank.

"My water broke… Booth, I'm scared."

That admittance, something so out of character for his Bones, brought Booth back into reality, "Sweetheart, I'm on my way. Just stay where you are."

"Ok but hurry."

**How did I do? I thought the end of the story could use a little drama…what did you think about the argument at the beginning, did the characters seem 'in character' to you? I have to admit that was one of the more challenging parts to write…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slice of Heaven**

**Chapter 10**

A/N: Do you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm so sorry for the delay. I struggled with writing this chapter and so put it away for a while (a whole month) before coming back with fresh eyes. I think my writing is suffering because I'm over thinking. I write and rewrite and perhaps nitpick a better version of a chapter into something that is less pleasing to read. I wonder how other writers know when their work is "done." Any suggestions?

A/N2: THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope you've enjoyed it (my rambling author's notes aside) and I look forward to entertaining you again.

Booth grabbed his bag and raced out of the office, not bothering to notify anyone where he was going.

Once in his car, he broke several speed limits and perhaps misused his siren twice in his bid to get home to Brennan. Taking the stairs two at a time, he raced up to the apartment and quickly unlocked the door. Once inside, he expected to see Brennan waiting on the couch, bag in hand ready to go. Dread filled his belly, when the spot he expected to see her in was conspicuously empty.

Calling out across the apartment he shouted, "Bones?"

"I'm back here Booth."

Booth left the living room and entered the short hallway leading to the bedrooms, to his shock; Brennan was on her hands and knees in the hall way, apparently cleaning up the fluids from earlier.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" he asked, shouting unintentionally.

"Booth, bodily fluids are the perfect media for bacterial and fungal growth. I don't want that in our floors"

"Bones, you have enough money to buy two new buildings, screw the floor!"

As he spoke he strode to where she was kneeling and not giving her a chance to argue, lifted her up by the arms, ensuring that she maintained her balance with a steadying hand on the small of her back.

"Can I please get you to a hospital before you give birth right here?"

"If we're ignoring the potential biohazard in the hallway, then yes."

With a satisfied nod, Booth steered her toward the door and scooped up her packed bag as they passed the coffee table.

******Some 15 hours later******

The only sound filling the room was the words of an early morning infomercial flashing across the waiting room TVs. Individuals sat in small clusters intermittently talking or sitting in silence; all waiting for the same news for different people. That common anxiousness and anticipation forms an odd sort of bond between the various occupants of the room as they share in the waiting agony. At various times throughout the past twelve hours, jubilant family members would burst into the room, bringing tidings and quickly snapped pictures on phones or digital cameras and the tedium of the room would be momentarily abated, as pictures are passed around along with hearty congratulations. But eventually, as visitors were ushered back to view the new addition in person, the elation would dim, and the remaining occupants would return to their furtive waiting.

As the rays of dawn began strongly slicing through the pulled blinds; a tall man burst into the room, eager to share his good news. His friends and family could be found in one of the nearby corners all standing in eagerness for some news.

He stood for just a minute, as though savoring his next words, "She did it," and a look of pride and joy spread across his face.

Then he grabbed the camera he had stuffed into his back pocket and quickly turned it to show the newest Booth off.

"He's so small" Sweet commented as the camera passed by him.

"Six pounds," Booth replied confirming that assessment.

"I'm sure he didn't seem so small to Dr. Brennan."

Booth laughed softly, thinking back to just a couple hours ago when Brennan was suggesting just that thing to him.

After everyone had seen the pictures, Booth told the group, "They've already moved Bones and Daniel upstairs to the maternity care floor. Why don't you all come up to see them?"

Booth led the short distance from the waiting room to the elevator and then down the short hall to the room Brennan and Daniel now occupied.

When they arrived, Booth motioned for everyone to stand outside for a moment, while he made sure everyone was decent.

Once back in the room; he found Brennan seated up right on the bed, leaning heavily on the railing, with Daniel resting on the bed between her legs.

"You feeling up to visitors?" Booth asked, studying her still puffy and flushed face.

Brennan glanced up from studying her son's tiny features to answer his question, "For just a little while. The lactation nurse said I needed to try to feed Daniel one more time before going to sleep."

Booth blushed before turning back to open the door.

When Booth stepped back out into the hall, Angela took note of his heightened color and said cautiously, "If she still needs some time, we can come back later…"

"No, no she wants to see you all, we just need to keep it short."

Having gained permission, the Jeffersonian group filed into the room, trying to tread lightly so as not to disturb the baby.

In the moments it had taken Booth to usher them in, Brennan was swaddled Daniel and laid him in the small basinet next to the bed. They immediately surrounded him and fawned over him.

Angela turned from where she was standing and said to Brennan, "He's absolutely gorgeous sweetie. Can we hold him?"

Brennan nodded her assent and stretched out on the bed, to watch her friends with her child.

Angela was the first to hold Daniel, and cuddled him close to her chest. She turned to Hodgins, "I still want like a million of these you know…"

Sleepily, Brennan quipped from her spot, "I think you need to experience birth before making plans like that."

As she passed the snoozing Daniel on to Cam she replied, "That's what an epidural is for."

It wasn't long before Daniel began fussing and wiggling in his wrap, much to the consternation of Sweets who had just been handed the baby.

That small noise what all the indication Booth needed to end the visit and send their friends on their way, with the promise that as soon as they were rested and at home, all of them would receive a call and invitation to come over and begin spoiling Daniel.

Each said goodbye and soon Booth and Brennan were left alone with Daniel. Booth was standing next to the bed waiting for Brennan to get herself situated on the bed so she could attempt feeding Daniel again. After arranging the pillow around her waist and pulling the hospital gown partially off, Brennan was able to take Daniel from Booth and lay him across the pillow. He squawked and flailed his tiny arms as she tried to steer his head to what he wanted. After several attempts she was able to get him feeding.

The feeding didn't last very long; Daniel quickly lost his grip on Brennan and was so distraught he wouldn't latch on again. Seeing Brennan's frustration Booth quickly cross the room and held his hands out, "I'll take him honey. You get some rest and we'll try again later."

It was a testament to how tired Brennan was when she handed Daniel to Booth with only token resistance.

Booth pulled Daniel to his shoulder and gently patted the boy to sooth his temper. As he walked around the room Booth intermittently talked and hummed to the child waiting until the noises were replaced by soft breaths and the occasional twitch.

Booth cross the room and took his place in the rocking chair next to the basinet still humming to the boy.

As he sat in the chair, holding his son and watching his wife drift into peaceful sleep, Booth decided, for not the first time that day, that he was a truly blessed man. And before placing his son in the basinet Booth lifted a prayer of benediction to the Holy Father in thanks for the many blessings in his life.

In that prayer Booth make a fervent promise to God, to protect and give thanks for this little slice of heaven…

*****This is the last chapter for the story. Let me know how I did. To be perfectly honest, I feel like the earlier chapters were of a far better quality than the last few; but of course I would love to know your opinion too. Let me know if this did the story line and show justice…**


End file.
